Just Friends
by pointlessfangirl
Summary: What if Mercedes hadn't interrupted the car make out? 4x14 one-shot.


"Had I known I was gonna get groped in the back of a Prius, I would have brought a change of clothes," Kurt giggled in a husky, breathless voice. "I'm gonna go in there looking like prom the morning after."

Kurt smiled mischievously and leaned down in the cramped space of the car to press his lips to Blaine's once more. It's amazing how things can move so quickly in a short amount of time" One minute, Kurt and Blaine had been making small but comfortable conversations about school, NYADA, and practicing some quick harmonies for their duet later on in the wedding as they drove to the church. As they pulled into the parking lot, everything just kind of seemed so still. The other cars that were in the lot were empty and parked, the wind outside was too cold, the snow too mushy, and all the boys could think about was how warm it was inside the heated Prius, how close together they were, and how loudly their hearts were beating.

And just like that, they were in the restricted back seat of the foggy-windowed car, kissing and kissing and kissing like their lives depended on it. After months of being separated and deprived of this familiar experience, it's like all the blood finally was being pumped back into their bodies, a fire rekindling inside deep inside their souls. Blaine had been incredibly surprised when Kurt initiated the first kiss, but he wasn't complaining, especially when he pulled Kurt down on top of him as best as he could in such a tiny space. All Blaine could think of was _finally_.

"Wait," Kurt broke the kiss they were in and sat up, hovering above Blaine in his form fitted black suit, his cheeks a little bit rosy and his hair not quite as neat as it was a few minutes ago. "What am I doing? I'm sort of dating someone in New York."

"Sort of" was an accurate description of this new guy Kurt had met, Adam. Blaine wasn't upset about it or anything, he knew Kurt would want to move on (even though he new somewhere deep down that he and Kurt would be together again.) Kurt had told Blaine that he and Adam had been out for one or two dates, that he was a nice guy who encouraged him, especially when Rachel decided she would be queen bee of NYADA, but nothing serious or heavy had gone down between them.

"Uh, you're not in New York, and it's not exclusive, right?" Blaine interjected, sitting up on his elbows so that his face was closer to Kurt. Blaine raised his hand to lightly touch the stylish, black bowtie with a mini chain in the middle resting in the center of Kurt's long, pale throat.

"You in this fey bowtie..." Blaine breathed, "It's my kryptonite."

He launched himself back up at Kurt and caught his lips in a kiss. Kurt sighed and followed Blaine back to where he was lying down and a breathy moan escaped his lips, making Blaine shiver. Blaine tried his best to unloosen his tie with Kurt still heavy on top of him when Kurt pulled away again.

"Wait, this doesn't mean that we're back together, right?" Kurt asked, and Blaine's face flashed briefly to a look that said _damn it_ before returning back to normal. Blaine understood if Kurt wasn't ready to get back together with him and he wasn't going to push him into doing something he didn't want to do.

"No no no, it's cool, its - this is just bro's helping bro's," Blaine waved a hand between them and smiled. Kurt batted his eyelashes and smiled to match Blaine's.

"Oh, I love when you talk fratty," Kurt sighed as he opened his smiling mouth and pressed it to Blaine's. Even after all this time apart, their lips perfectly moulded together and moved in a perfect synchronized motion. Their lips made tiny smacking noises when they separated and joined together again.

A tiny _mmn_ noise came from Kurt's lips when Blaine clutched his hands around the material of Kurt's wrinkled dress shirt, lifting it up his hips to expose a strip of skin on the small of his back. Blaine slowly slid his fingers underneath Kurt's dress shirt, his fingers immediately tracing the faint freckles on his back even though he wasn't looking. Blaine's fingers didn't need the aid of his eyes to tell what he was touching, he had memorized Kurt's body a million times before.

Kurt moved his head to place small kisses down Blaine's jaw, making Blaine whimper in pleasure. "_Kurt_."

Kurt hummed out sweetly and his smile reappeared, his eyes closing and his lips crashing into Blaine's again. He moved his nimble fingers to Blaine's collar and managed to get the first couple of buttons undone even though Blaine still had his tie (loosely) done up.

"I've missed this," Kurt whispered against Blaine's full, wet lips. "Missed you."

They kissed, this time their tongues intertwining without any hesitation or shyness holding them back. It was about two full minutes before Blaine could say "I missed you too."

As Kurt's fingers trailed teasingly down the planes and contours of Blaine's partly exposed chest, Blaine's hands automatically grabbed the backs of Kurt's thighs, pulling him closer and making Kurt's breath hitch.

"God," Kurt breathed, rocking his hips down in one smooth motion. Blaine bit on his own lips to stop the cry of pleasure that wanted to come out. After a few minutes, they were both moving their hips together in a slow, steady motion. Blaine could feel Kurt's skin getting warmer and warmer, and Kurt could see the half lustful, have love-filled hazel eyes.

Kurt always knew that Blaine's still loved him. There was no way he could ever forget that, even when Blaine cheated on him. Blaine would never let him forget that, even if they were supposed platonic friends. And Kurt was terrified to admit this to himself, and would only ever think about it during the late hours at night in his room in New York city. He would listen to the honking cars and flashing lights outside his window lull him to sleep and stare the the blank ceiling above him.

This was when he wasn't afraid to dream of Blaine, to think of his warm smile and laugh, his warm lips along the column of his throat. This was when he was allowed to replay memories of him inside his head, wondering if Blaine was lying in his own bed, thinking of Kurt, too.

This was when Kurt would admit to himself that he was still very much in love with Blaine. Not even the English charm of Adam could make Kurt forget about the preppy boy with the huge heart, the first boy who ever loved him and made him feel loved.

Their breathing speed increased, getting louder and faster and hotter. Both of them were completely aware of the hardness in between their legs, the heat making Kurt's toes curl inside his shiny dress shoes. He wished that they weren't in the back of the Prius, but rather in a cozy bedroom, without the thick suits on.

Kurt could feel himself almost spilling over the brink. He wanted so badly to release, but they were in a car in broad daylight in front of a church with a wedding to get to.

"Blaine," Kurt said when Blaine was biting the shell of his ear. "Blaine, we can't."

"Why not?" Blaine whispered, his nose nuzzling the side of Kurt's neck.

"We- we need to go inside now," Kurt panted. "We're late."

"But-"

"I want to, too," Kurt smiled apologetically. "Trust me. But we're in suits - we don't have a change of clothes, and we can't go in there like that."

Blaine's erection was almost throbbing, but he knew Kurt was right. There was no way they could go inside after - they'd have to go home and change, missing in the entire ceremony.

Blaine leaned his head back and sighed, Kurt's head resting on his shoulder. They laid there and breathed together, trying to get their body temperatures back to normal and to wait for their arousal to die down. Blaine couldn't believe it, he never thought he'd get to do this with Kurt again, and yet, there they were, lying so close to each other.

"Alright," Blaine said after a few minutes, "I guess we better go."

Kurt sat up and smiled. "We can...we can continue this later, if you want. You know, when its more...appropriate."

Blaine's eyes raked up and down the top half of Kurt's body. Just the thought of he and Kurt alone after the wedding made his heart skip a few beats.

"Sure..." Blaine tried to speak even though his voice was raspy. Kurt gave a smug smile and began to climb out of the car., and Blaine, grabbing his trench coat quickly, from where it had been bunched up against his ass, concealed it over his wrinkled, untucked shirt and tie. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked to the front doors of the church with Kurt by his side.

Later on that night, Kurt and Blaine would experience some much needed alone time in a dim lighten hotel room with nothing but the sounds of breathy moans, soft touches and lingering kisses. But as for now...they had a wedding to attend.

_AN: I decided to write this one shot because I'm having major writers block on my other story, plus I Do had to be one of the best episodes of glee in a long time. That car make out was HOT, and I loved how Kurt and Blaine are clearly still into each other. The episode just made me so happy (we get come what may in three weeks! Ahhhh!) and since I'm having trouble with my other story I thought this would at least help me get back into writing mode. I don't really like writing one shots because they never do as well as my multi chaptered stories, but oh well. Worth a shot._


End file.
